Senran Kagura A Smashing Adventure!
by TheUrbanLegend
Summary: With the resurrection of Tabuu, 12 chosen smashers must journey to a new unknown world that is filled with...female ninjas? See what happens during on their journey as they meet with new faces and rise up in order to defeat the threat once-more. Warning: Slight possible lemons as well as potential spoilers for multiple games that are mentioned in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: A New Beginning**

The Smash Mansion, a place where smashers from past and new generations live in harmony. Here they all fight with one another to see who's the best out them all. However back in the brawlers generation, a great menace named Tabuu had planned to turn every smasher into a trophy. No one knows why he wanted to do this and who Tabuu really was. Everyone however knew his immense power and strength and it took the combined efforts of every smasher in order to defeat Tabuu. Everyone thought that he was gone for good, but in reality, he is actually alive. Resting and regaining power, the smashers do not know of what lies ahead of them and the journey they will face.

"Hey Mario! What should we do on our day off?" Luigi said while running to his older twin brother. The smashers were often given days off to relax from fighting. They were free to do anything at the mansion or go back to their homes and don't have to worry about any fighting, or at the very least from the smash mansion.

"I say we go home and relax a bit. Who knows when Bowser will kidnap Peach again. But then again, that means we wouldn't go back to the mansion for a while." Mario said back to his brother in a sarcastic tone.

The two brothers went to their home back in the Mushroom Kingdom. As the brothers entered their house, Luigi began to make tea for the both of them while Mario went towards the direction of their room. "Hey Mario, what's holding you up bro? Your tea is ready.

In a split second, Mario yelled back, "Sorry! I was just putting some of our belongings away. Be there in a sec!" As Mario was now leaving their room to join Luigi in the living room. Mario had brought with him a bag of golden coins. "Hey Luigi we gotta do something with all of these coins, we're ruining out of space.

"Maybe we should deposit them at a bank. That way we still keep our coins, and have room to make more. Never know when we might need them." Luigi said while taking his eyes off his newspaper that he was reading.

As Luigi returned to his paper, he saw something interesting that caught his eye. "Hey Mario! It says here Toads are know researching Mushrooms and there mysterious properties."

"I don't think they will find out. I mean we have mushrooms that heal, some that increase our size, and ones that either shrink us or hurts us." Mario said while putting away the bag of coins he had

Suddenly out of nowhere, there was a knock on the door. "Mail for a Mister... Luigi!" Hearing this both brothers opened the door to see a toad delivering them a letter. "Now which one of you two is Luigi?" The small toad asked.

Luigi sheepishly raised his hand as the mail toad gave him a letter. "Good day to you sirs." The toad said while tipping his hat towards them before he started walking away from the brothers household. As they checked the envelope, they saw it had the smash bros. symbol on it.

"This is not a good sign." Luigi said while sounded very intimidated. As he began to read the letter, he suddenly dropped the letter as he began to feel like the entire world was beginning to spin around him.

"Luigi! What does the letter say!" Mario yelled at his brother while shaking him to try calming Luigi down.

Luigi turned to his brother with a terrified look on his face. "Tabuu is back. And Master Hand is requesting me and a few others to confront Tabuu.

In a split second without any hesitation, Mario responded back in a menacing tone."You know how we both feel when it comes to being separating, but if that damn hand is requesting you and its related to Tabuu, then you better get your ass over there right now!" Mario was never the one to curse unless the situation was very series and Luigi knew that.

As he ran back to the Mansion, Luigi ran into a similar blonde causing both of them to fall and yell, "AGH!"

As they both picked themselves up, Luigi saw it was Shulk, and he had made Shulk drop his papers. "I'm very sorry! I was in a rush to talk with Master Hand and I didn't see you!" Luigi said while helping Shulk pick up his papers.

"Don't worry about it. I was actually conducting a few experiments when I was told by Dunban that I was needed here. Kinda makes me wondering what's going on. "Shulk said while picking up the last remaining papers.

As the two walked together, they entered the meeting room where it was only used for emergencies and serious discussions. As everyone gathered, Luigi saw Sonic, Wario, Bowser, Pit along with Dark Pit, Wolf, Wario, Robin (male), Link, Meta Knight, and Little Mac

As everyone sat down, Master Hand appeared before them and began to speak. "Now some of you may be wondering why I gathered you all here. Others already may have been told before hand. (unintended pun) The menace Tabuu has risen back and is slowly regaining his power. That is why I brought you all here for."

"Oh yeah. I remember Palutena told us newcomers about Tabuu and how he defeated everyone like it was nothing." Robin said aloud. Most people didn't realize he was aware of the events that occurred in The Subspace Emissary, even though he wasn't directly involved.

Shulk asked the disembodied hand. "Why is that you are only sending us and not everyone? It sounds like it would be better to send all of us rather than just 12 fighters."

"If I were to send everyone on this mission, then you would all stand out and compromise the mission." Master Hand said back to Shulk.

This caught the gathered smashers attention . Meta Knight had then asked the hand, "Wait, why would is it that we can't stand out?"

Master Hand hesitated to answer Meta Knight's question. "Well you see, Tabuu escape to another universe. Now, I know you all maybe wondering why this is such a big problem."

Everyone knew Master Hand was right. The smashers were all aware of the existence of multiple universes given the fact that most of them came from different worlds.

"The reason why is because the universe Tabuu is hiding is a universe that none of you are from."

This shocked everyone and they knew that this was a major problem. Dark Pit had gotten out of his chair and began to yell. "Then what the hell are we suppose to do?!"

"I looked into it and it seems to be composed of humans on Earth. However, I noticed that there are what seems to be ninjas around the area Tabuu is hiding. I plan for all of you to blend in with their groups, train and become stronger, and finally locate and defeat Tabuu once-more." Master Hand said while trying to calm down Dark Pit.

Hearing this, Luigi then asked, "Wouldn't it be better to send Greninja rather than us?"

Master Hand became depressed and in response said, "Unfortunately, he left along with Lucario and Ryu on a training regimen and we don't have the time to wait for their return."

"Wait a minute. If we go how we normally look, we would stick out and would get into some serious trouble. What the hell are we suppose to do about the turtle, the angels, and the rest of us." Wolf asked while slamming his fist on the table.

Adding to the discussion, Robin said, "Yeah. Me and Shulk are fine, but almost everyone else would blow our covers since they aren't humans."

"You mean just you. I just look like a human, but in reality, I'm a homs." Shulk said back sarcastically to Robin. Everyone except for Luigi just was know glaring at Shulk.

Master Hand stood silent until he had an idea. "I will change those of you in need of disguises as young teenage humans."

This of course caused commotion to stir up between the smashers mainly due to the fact no one would know what would happen to them should they turned into human teens. The only ones who stood calm were Shulk, Robin, and Little Mac due to them already being human and are still considered teens or at the very least, young adults.

Bowser had now also began to yell at Master Hand. "Now hold up! What the hell is going to happen to us after you change us into humans?!"

"You most likely might fight differently than what you're used to. However people like Pit would just lose his wings or with Luigi looking younger. However the rest of you will undergo a major change." Master Hand while preparing to change everyone's appearance.

Before anyone could urge him to stop, Master Hand waved his hand and almost everyone had undergo a major physical change. Everyone who was transformed either looked younger or was now a human being.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Pit began to yell. "NO! My wings are gone!" He was now touching his back where his wings used to be.

"Get real. You were never able to fly with those from the very beginning." Dark Pit said to Pit.

"I can get use to this new bod!" As everyone turned around to see Bowser in his human form. He had orange hair, a six-pack, was wearing a tank-top, and was wearing his iconic bracers. He also had his shell, but shrunken on his back.

"I never been a teen before. I kinda like it!" Luigi said as everyone turn his attention to him. He was still wearing his iconic blue overalls and green shirt, but now had no facial hair, looked younger, and was skinnier than before.

"Agreed. I prefer my current stature than my previous one." Meta-Knight said. He still had his wings, mask and his cape on him, however he was about Shulk's height, had medium length blue-hair, and was wearing a knight's armor.

"This isn't terrible, nor does that mean I like being a human." Wolf said while looking at himself through a mirror. He was wearing a black top, a blue vest, spiked shoulder pads, and his black gloves.

"I don't feel any different." Link said adding to the conversation. Most people believed that Link couldn't talk at all, but every smasher knew he did that on purpose and that he could actually talk. Hell most of them stood silent when they were fighting or just going through their respective games.

"No, your ears aren't pointy anymore." Luigi said while pointing at Link's ears. "You also don't have those sideburns."

"Hey! What the hell happened to me?!" Wario yelling so loud that everyone had to cover their ears before they went deaf. Wario was just a little taller and lost a few pounds. However his nose was now smaller and wasn't pink anymore, his chin change so he had a single round chin, and he lost his iconic mustache.

Sonic began to mess with his legs. "So this is how I look like as human" Sonic said in a cheerful mood. He had his iconic sneakers on, but he was now wearing blue jeans, and a jacket that in the middle was white and blue on his arms. He also had small blue headphone buds and his end of his blue hair barely reaches his shoulders.

"Now that you are situated with your new bodies, I will give all 24 hours to gather any materials you will take with you on your journeys. You are dismissed." Master hand said to the gathered smashers.

Before anyone left, Master Hand began to speak again. "I almost forgot to assign you into different groups!" This of course peaked everyone's curiosity as there attention was turned to Master Hand. "I noticed four different groups of ninjas are present, so I will split all of you into four different groups and assign leaders. Shulk, you will be in charge of Link, Luigi, and Sonic." Shulk then began to look at his chosen teammates. "Bowser, you will be in charge of Wolf and Wario."

Bowser began to laugh out loud. "Alright! But its not my fault if they can't keep up with me!" Bowser said with a cocky tone.

A sweat dropped down from everyone's head, somehow including Master Hand himself. "Right... Meta Knight and Dark Pit will be a team, however I will not elect a leader for you two." Master Hand actually made a very wise decision since neither Dark Pit nor Meta Knight like following orders, but rather do whatever they wanted to do. "Finally, Pit will be in charge of Little Mac and Robin." Pit and Robin were happy to be working together, and Little Mac didn't seemed bother by this.

"Also in that world, if you die, you're gone for good. Now you may go prepare themselves." Master Hand said while waving them off. Hearing that last part made almost everyone begin to worry thinking they might die. They always been used to that if they died, they would just come back like it was nothing. This was an entirely different situation.

Everyone was leaving the room when suddenly they saw every smasher was waiting outside. There was a long silence until Mario finally broke the ice. "We heard everything, including the Tabuu part and you guys going to another universe none of us are from."

Luigi went up to his brother apologizing. "Mario, we have to..." However before Luigi could finish his statement, Mario left without a word.

 **One Day Later**

The chosen smashers were now standing in front of the smash mansion preparing to leave. Master Hand had opened a portal that would send the smashers into the area Tabuu is in.

People like Shulk and Robin were taking a few items along with them before they left. However almost everyone else was taking nothing with them since they mainly fought with only their weapons and never used items or gear.

"Alright. Our chosen smashers will now journey to defeat the menace Tabuu once again!" Master Hand announced to all the gathered smashers. Cheering was followed up by all of the other smashers. One by one, each smasher jumped through the portal with whatever they had with them at the time.

Luigi was the only one left and was about to enter through the portal. However he saw Mario in the distance running up towards him. "Luigi. You're gonna have to do this without me. However I know that you're strong and brave. So here." Mario said while giving Luigi the Poltergust 5000.

"E. Gadd added in a function so the Poltergust will look like a normal backpack." Mario said while pushing a button on the side of the portable vacuum. The Poltergust suddenly turned into a red backpack. " He aid he calls it the Polterpack. I also packed a few items in there for as well as some gear and coins just in case."

Seeing this, Luigi hugged his brother before heading towards the portal. Mario spoke up once again and said, "And promise me one thing. Return back home. I don't wanna hear you game overed, alright?" Luigi turned around and gave his brother a thumbs up before stepping through the portal.

"Uh oh." Master Hand said right the very second the portal had just closed.

Mario just face palmed before talking to Master Hand "Let me guess, you forgot something else you wanted to tell them, right?"

Master Hand some how looked shocked that Mario was right. "I forgot to tell them that they might be separated from their groups. Oh well. What's done is done."

Mario just let out a heavy sigh after hearing Master Hand's comment. "Well I have a feeling those guys will do great no matter what." And with that, everyone returned back towards the smash mansion where they all wait to learn any progress.

 **AN: So here's my newest story. This has been running around my head for a while and I finally decided to go somewhere with this. I still plan to continue the Phantom R story, however school has other plans :( However I WILL finish anything that I have started so of course be patient. Also major credit goes to MrAlan who I talked to giving him my ideas and advice for this story and for other ones as well. With that leave a review (no flames) and if you like the story, be sure to follow me and my stories. Otherwise I will see you all till next time.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Reviews**

 **(Guest):Well I'm pretty sure there are some Senran Kagura characters that are around the Mario brothers age seeing that they are both actually 26 years old according to Melee. However that subject will not go unnoticed and I of course will poke some towards it as well as explaining it later on.**

 **AN: Shortly I put up the first chapter or the Prologue of the story this will be up as well. I wanted it so people who like the story could have an actual chapter rather than just a prologue where nothing happens except for the smashers getting their human forms. Also something I wanted to note, this story will of course switch the perspective since there are 12 smashers separated into 4 different groups. However some chapters might be only composed of a single group such as this one. Also not every chapter of course will have action since well, that would make the story go to fast and the smashers need some time also to bond with their new teammates and of the course the main point, train. So without further ado, here's the next chapter. Also a nice little key here just so everyone won't get confused and now what type of text is being used in my writing.**

 **Scene change/ time skip**

 _Memory/Vision_

'Thinking/quote'

YELLING (obvious :p)

 **Emphasized** Words

 **Chapter 1: The Visionier and A Shadow**

 **Shulk's Group**

"Ugh, where am I?" Shulk said while picking himself up from the ground. He looked around and saw no one in sight. He saw he was in what seemed a shop of sorts that had a variety of weapons and gear the eye could see. "I wonder where everyone is? I hope they're all right."

Suddenly out of nowhere, a door opened up to show a girl that seemed she was in middle school. She has long black hair and had red eyes and was wearing what seems like a school uniform. "Are you feeling alright?" The girl asked while she ran up to Shulk and approached his face.

This surprised Shulk since he had never been in a situation like this before, let alone with a girl. "U-um... Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" Shulk stammered as the girl began to inspect Shulk.

"I saw you passed out at the lake. You entire body was covered in cut and bruises!" She said yelling in Shulk's face. Shulk flinched due to her yelling practically in his ears. "Sorry!"

At that point is when Shulk notice the pain all over his entire body. He also saw that he was in nothing but his boxers as he saw patches on his legs, chest, and arms. "Excuse me, but where did you put my clothes at?"

"Oh I'm very sorry! Here you go!" She said while handing Shulk his bag. "You had some very interesting items in there. Are you a foreign traveler?"

"Well..." Shulk said while scratching the back of his head, "I guess you can see something like that." As he began to check his bag, he saw everything he had brought with him was there, except for one very important item... the Monado. This sent Shulk into a panic due to the fact that the Monado is his main weapon when it comes to fighting. Without it, he wouldn't stand a chance in a fight and would surely fall in battle.

"Excuse miss..." But Shulk realized he had never asked the name of the girl who had patched him up.

The girl had caught up quick and said, "Ayame, my name is Ayame."

"Ayame! You said you found me by the river. Where is it?!" Shulk yelled in a panic tone.

At this point, Ayame began wondering why was Shulk getting so worked up for. "Sure. You just head towards Hanzo National Academy and around that area should be a forest. You will eventually find a river. But why do you need to head back there?"

Without any hesitation Shulk got up and began putting on his clothes before he was stopped by Ayame. "Here put these on." Ayame said while handing Shulk some male high school uniforms. "Were this that way people will think you go to Hanzo Academy and not suspect you of anything." Shulk then began to dress in front of Ayame which caused her to blush and not look towards Shulk's direction.

"Sorry, force of habit." Shulk said apologizing to Ayame. After changing his clothes Shulk said, "Thank you so much!" Shulk said while waving to Ayame while he began to run for the door

"Wait! You never told me your name!" Ayame yelled back.

From the distance, Ayame heard him scream, "Shulk! My name is Shulk!" And with that, he had exited the store. "Shulk, huh. He seems very interesting. I wonder if he's a shinobi just like Kat?" Ayame said out loud to herself.

 **10 Minutes Later**

Shulk had been wondering around until he had finally found Hanzo National Academy like Ayame had told him. "Now if I can find where Ayame found me unconcise, maybe I can find the Monado and maybe my other teammates." Shulk said silently to himself.

As Shulk stepped on the campus, it was though if he felt like he was being watched. He looked around, but saw no one. Shulk pushed this feeling aside as he went towards the direction towards the forest.

It took Shulk a few minutes, however he found a river bed located deep in the forest. He saw a figure in the dirt that looks similar to his figure. As he walked towards the figure of him on the ground, he looked up, only to see a path of broken tree branches leading towards the patch of dirt. "I guess that's where I was when I was unconcise. Must've been a pretty hard fall" Shulk said to himself. "Now where is it?" Shulk said while began searching the area.

"There it is!" Shulk yelled as he reached for the Monado with his right hand. 'Good thing it was in the bushes or else that Ayame girl could've been seriously hurt just like Dunban.' Shulk thought to himself while remembering the condition of Dunban's right arm. When Shulk grabbed the Monado, it began to glow a faint blue light as Shulk began to experience a vision.

 _Shulk was now standing in an area that seemed to be surrounded in nothing but darkness. He saw the faces of the other smashers along with other unknown faces. Shulk saw that he was on the floor almost as if he was on the verge of death. As he slowly looked up, he saw that whatever had made them all weak was preparing to unleash a deadly attack unto all of them. Before anyone was killed is when the Shulk's vision faded._

As Shulk came back to his senses, he heard a muffled scream yelling, "Help me!" Without wasting a second, Shulk ran towards the direction of the voice. As he ran, he saw that is was Luigi stuck in the ground, head first.

"Don't worry Luigi! I got you!" Shulk said while grabbing Luigi's legs to help him out of the situation. With one powerful pull, Shulk pulled Luigi out of the ground making him on his rear end.

"Thanks Shulk, but where is everyone else?" Luigi asked as he searched the area looking for their other teammates. He also saw that his clothes were all now covered in dirt. Shulk saw Luigi and instantly knew what Luigi was thinking and handed him one of the uniforms Ayame had given him.

"I'm not sure. I think we must've been separated when we all entered the portal. I only got lucky I ended up in the area that you also landed in." Shulk said to Luigi who was now wearing the same uniform as Shulk.

Luigi gave Shulk a thumbs up while smiling and said, "Well thanks again Shulk. For saving me and giving me these clothes. I'm going put these away in my..." However his smile faded when he realized that the Polterpack was missing.

"Don't worry, I'll help you look for it." Shulk said while trying to calm down Luigi. "After all, the same thing happened to me less than a minute ago." Shulk said while hitting the Monado that was on his back.

As they walked around, Shulk was explaining to Luigi about Ayame and how he found Luigi. "Looks like we both had some troubles." Luigi said while cracking a smile. "But still, that Ayame girl sounds pretty interesting."

"Yeah, still, why I can't shake the feeling that something bad might happen to us at any second." Shulk said while looking of into space.

"Is there something wrong Shulk?" Luigi said while pausing to look at Shulk's expression.

"I don't know how to explain what I saw. I had a vision when I reunited with the Monado. At best, I can say is that we were all in a place filled with nothing but darkness." Shulk said while letting out a heavy sigh

Luigi quickly replied back, "Well if it has to do with Tabuu, it might be Subspace. Did you see anything else?"

Shulk turned and looked at Luigi. "No, the vision ended right there" 'I might have to keep a rest a secret for now. I wouldn't anyone to become worried because of my vision. It's my responsibility and I must take charge!' Shulk thought to himself making sure Luigi didn't here anything else about his vision

Shulk and Luigi were now walking out of the forest into an opened mountain like range. As the two walked Shulk, out of nowhere yelled, "Get down!" While pushing Luigi to the floor. When they both got up, they saw that a shuriken was pierced hard into a boulder. "Looks like we got trouble." Shulk said while pointing in the direction of a man and a teenage girl.

The man looked towards the two and began to talk towards them. "This area is restricted to the public! What reason are you two here?"

The duo stood still for a while, trying to create a reason why. Luigi was panicking, however Shulk calmed Luigi down. He leaned towards Luigi and whispered "Listen, I got an idea, trust me." As he began to walk towards the man.

"I have a question for you two. What would you two do if I said me and Luigi here would like to train as ninjas under your guidance." Shulk said while he motioned to Luigi showing that Luigi is with Shulk.

The man raised an eyebrow in suspicion after hearing Shulk's statement. "Well I would ask first of all how do you know the existence of shinobi and I would only allow it if you could prove to us your capable when it comes to fighting."

Shulk began to make a little smile before he responded. "Let's just say a hire up informed us about shinobi that are around this area and I could gladly demonstrate my fighting skills against her." Shulk said while he pointed at the brunette.

"Kiriya sensei, I'll gladly take him on as an opponent." The girl said in a cheerful tone while looking at the man. The man simply nodded showing that he would gladly want to see a duel between the two. Seeing this, she began to approach Shulk and began to draw out two swords that were on her back. "I, Asuka, will show you a dance cloaked in shadows!"

Shulk had let out a simple laugh before he pulled out the Monado. "I, Shulk, fight for the sake of everyone's future!" With that, the two fighters charged at each other, clashing their weapons against one another. As the two were pushed back from the fore of their weapons, Shulk had a vision.

 _He saw that Asuka was going to charge at Shulk again, however this time she was going to unleash a barrage of attacks on him, putting him on the verge of death._ "Not gonna happen!" Shulk yelled as the Monado glowed an orange light. "Monado, shield me from harm!" With that, Shulk was now covered in an orange like aura that resembled multiple small shields. As Asuka was now attacking, she saw her attacks were doing nothing to Shulk.

Shulk saw an opportunity and went for an attack. "Stream, Edge!" Shulk yelled as we attack in a fan shaped attack. However Shulk saw that Asuka had jumped out of the way of his attack. "I missed?!" Shulk yelled, sounding discourage.

It was then Shulk noticed Asuka not only dodged his attack, but was now jumping on surrounding rocks preparing for another attack. "Dual Slash!" Asuka yelled while jumping towards Shulk. He tried to dodge her attack, but unable to do so and was hit by her two swords. Had Shulk never had any experience in fighting, he would be dead. His clothes were now torn and was bleeding on his right arm.

"I'm not done yet! Light, Heal!" Shulk was now being surrounded by some kind of light. After the light disappeared, Shulk right arm slowly began to stop bleeding, lessening the damage he took. Shulk knew he would have to come up with some new plan, or he would lose in no time. Shulk activated the Monado once-more, this time it glowed an blue like light. "Monado, save me from harm!" Shulk yelled as he began to be surrounded by a blue like aura. Shulk was now run quicker than Asuka could keep her eyes on him. She had lost sight on Shulk and was now frantically looking for him. Behind her Shulk jumped from the air and yelled, "Backslash!" He had hit her on the back, causing major damage not only to her, but also the back of her clothes. She was also launched into the air by the force of Shulk's attack and had hit the ground pretty hard.

After getting up, Asuka had saw Shulk was in pain. Shulk began to process his situation and his. 'I've got to be careful not to overdo it with the Monado. Looks like I should stop using the Monado arts for a while unless I want to end up like him.'

Asuka was looking at Shulk for a few sceonds before she came up with an idea. She then began running towards Shulk. He swung his sword at Asuka, but she jumped over Shulk and landed behind him. She was about to hit Shulk behind his back thinking his guard was done. Shulk knew what would happen next and without thinking, he yelled, "Shadow Eye!" In a second, darkness began to surround Shulk until he disappeared. Asuka was frantically looking for Shulk trying to find where he went, only to see him reappear in front of her with his sword pointing at her neck.

The two stood still until Kiriya began to speak to the three of them. "That's enough from you two. I've seen enough." He began to walk towards Shulk before asking him, "How skilled are you when it comes to fighting."

Shulk and Luigi looked at each other before Shulk spoked up. "Well even though I am a skilled swordsman, I however have no experience as a shinobi. But that won't stop me from becoming one!" Shulk said with pride in his voice and while clenching his fist.

Kiriya then looked at Luigi, looking for an answer from him. "Oh! I um... I can fight as well. But I don't have any experience either. But I would like to try to! Sir!" Luigi said while saluting Kiriya.

Kiriya let out a small chuckle before approaching Luigi. "You remind me of one of my students. I have a good feeling that you two will get along just nicely. As for you..." Kiriya said while turning to face Shulk, "I can see that you have a unique way of fighting and that you'll make a great addition as well."

"So when do we start...Sensei?" Shulk said while shaking Kiriya's hand

Without any hesitation Kiriya responded back. "You two start tomorrow morning." Both Luigi and Shulk looked at each other with faces of joy. "I'm guessing you both need a place to sleep tonight. Am I right?" Both of them nodded their head in response. "Well I'm sorry to say, but our available male dorms are a mess and are in no condition for you two to stay in for tonight" Now the both smashers were disappointed since they have nowhere to sleep for the night.

"Sensei, they could sleep at my house until their rooms are ready!" Asuka said to Kiriya which raised their spirits once-more. Kiriya nodded to her proposition.

 **A few hours later**

The three were now headed towards Asuka's home. The three had went to the supermarket and was helping Asuka her groceries back to her house. As they were walking, out of nowhere, Asuka began to ask Shulk about him since she did go against him. "What is that sword and why was it able to do whatever it did?"

Shulk took a few seconds before letting out a heavy sigh. "This is the Monado, a weapon that only I can wield. And what you are describing is the Monado Arts which can increase a person's stats depending on the situation." Asuka was now looking at the Monado wondering why Shulk is the only one who could wield it. Shulk began to think himself that, 'It may be best not to tell anyone about the Monado's past and the danger it holds.'

"Well what about you Luigi? How do you fight." Asuka asked while looking towards Luigi.

"Hm... Well I sometimes fight with a hammer or use my legs to jump on enemies. But I mainly fight with my fists...even if it is childish." Luigi said while muttering the last part of his statement while he twiddle his fingers.

"Oh that reminds me..." As Asuka turned to face Shulk again, "What did you mean by I fight for the sake of everyone's future"

Shulk was surprised by her question, he took sometime before he answered her question. "Well I guess its mainly because me and a group of people I knew fought against anything that wanted to force us into a future we didn't want. We all believed we choose how are future is decided. Besides, what does it even mean to show you a dance cloaked in shadows?" A drop of sweat began to move down Asuka's head since she had no answer and tried not to show it.

After walking a few more blocks, the trio were now standing in front of a building that looked like a sushi shop. "Ah, home sweet home." Asuka said while stepping on the portion of the building that contained a house. She pulled out a key hidden in a bush and opened the door without any trouble. "Well what are you waiting for? Come on in!" Asuka said invited the two males into her house.

As Asuka showed them around her house, they were shown the room they would be sleeping in. It was a single bed, however Luigi agreed to sleep on the ground so long he had a pillow and a blanket. As the two were getting themselves situated, they heard Asuka calling them towards the kitchen.

As they came down the stairs, they were greeted with Asuka in the kitchen cooking them dinner. They waited, watching cook until she was done. "Enjoy!" She said as she passed them to what seemed a roll of sushi. As both Shulk and Luigi took a bite, their eyes widen from the taste of whatever they were eating. "This is incredible!" Luigi yelled after he was done chewing on his food.

"I agree with Luigi here! Asuka, what is this and can I have some more please?" Shulk said while he enjoyed the sensation of flavors.

"This is the Hanzo family specialty, the Futomaki Roll. And I've made plenty so eat up." Asuka said with a cheerful tone before she handed both of them more futomaki rolls.

"I just know Reyn will love to try some of these. I just **have** to unless I want him to start to complain" Shulk said as he grabbed another roll.

"I've met many great cooks, but their cooking does not come even close to these rolls!" Luigi said while he was reaching for the left-overs that Shulk left. They both didn't see that Asuka was smiling due to the fact that they enjoyed her cooking.

After eating a wonderful and delicious dinner, the trio were sitting in the living room talking with one another. Asuka began by asking the two males, "Why did you two want to become shinobi in the first place?"

Shulk and Luigi gave it some thought before Shulk began to speak. "I guess in simple terms, we were forced into a situation that made it so the only solution would be we would have to become shinobi in order to solve a problem of ours." Luigi just nodded to Shulk's statement. "But since we both do know at the very least a way to fight, we have a good chance of succeeding so long we actually try."

Luigi had now began to add to this conversation. "And we wouldn't be doing this if we didn't care for those who we hold dear and those who we look at as our example. I look at my brother and I see a brave and kind person who everyone admires."

"Yeah, and I have the older brother of one of my childhood friend. He saved our home before it was invaded and everyone looked at him as a hero because of it. It also didn't help he was a wise man and was calm in most situations." Shulk said while looking at the ceiling.

"I'm actually the granddaughter of a famous shinobi. I want to be just like him and make him proud of his granddaughter. But I have much to learn if I want to be as good as him." Asuka said while she let out a heavy sigh.

Luigi laugh a little before addressing Asuka. "I know how you feel. Everyone looks at him as a hero and I'm just a coward without him. But that doesn't mean I don't try!"

Shulk then began to look at the others before talking. "Same here. He was actually the first to wield the Monado even though it rejected him. It took him so much will power to be able to wield it if you are not destined to wield the sword. So when I saw it on the floor and we were being attacked, I thought of him and how he wielded the Monado and ran for the sword before anyone could stop me."

After talking about various subjects such as their favorite hobby and similar topics, Asuka showed the two males their room for the night. When she had closed the door, Luigi began to talk to Shulk. "You were awesome today Shulk! I didn't know you can turn invisible!"

Shulk turned to Luigi and responded by saying, "I can't turn invisible. Never have I been able to do that." Luigi was now looking at Shulk with confusion written all over his face. "When I use Shadow Eye, its supposed to make me lose agro that way enemies would focus on someone else, not turn me invisible. So I was surprised by that outcome. It was if it I knew I should use it even though I personally knew that should never have had happened."

Luigi took some time to consider what Shulk said before he stated his answer. "Maybe it had to do with Master Hand and that some of our abilities would change." Shulk looked at Luigi thinking that he was crazy until he took some time and considered it could be an actual possibility.

A few seconds of silence passes until Luigi asked Shulk another question. "Hey Shulk, how do you think the others are doing?"

Shulk stopped for a quick second before responding back. "I think they're all doing fine. However I do get the feeling they're all in for an interesting time if we are to consider today's events. But I can't shake the feeling that this is barely the beginning and we're going to face bigger threats along with the good and bad moments." Shulk said as he handing Luigi a pillow. Luigi just nodded his head in agreement. "As for your backpack, we'll look tomorrow when we're finally alone." Luigi then remembered he didn't have the Polterpack with him and became depressed until Shulk lightly slapped Luigi on his back.

"But whatever we must do, no one must know our true intentions and are past. That would put us all in danger and people like Asuka might never trust us ever again. They would all think we are some kind of monster even though we aren't" Luigi nodded his head again because he knew what Shulk was saying was all true and given his past and what he's done. With that, the two went to bed. However they did not notice that Asuka had heard the end of the conversation through the walls.

Walking away, Asuka began to think about what she just heard 'What does he mean their true intentions? They don't look like bad people but he could the both of them monsters. And why wouldn't I trust them? Do they not trust me?' She was now in her room ready for bed having more thoughts on the two smashers and the secrets they hold.

 **With that, another chapter is done. Of course the story will have a slow start since of course each character has to get situated, learn about their new teammates, and of course slowly take on Tabuu while dealing with being a shinobi. With that, I would've of wished you all a happy holidays once-more, but I of course was very late with that. However any support to this story is welcome by just leaving a review (pointing any confusing moments or leaving suggestion to improve the story are both O.K. with me) or just follow/favorite this story so you can keep coming back. However the first two chapters were written during my Winter Break as in the I will start the next chapter from scratch. That means it might be a while sine I update since I got school to deal with and when FE Fates comes out, I will be gone for a VERY long time. Otherwise, I'll see everyone next time on the next chapter.**


End file.
